This present disclosure relates generally to connectors used in wellsite operations. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to connection assemblies, such as wellhead and/or subsea connectors, and other apparatus and methods for connecting wellsite components, such as drilling components and/or choke and kill systems.
Various oilfield operations may be performed to locate and gather valuable downhole fluids. Oil rigs are positioned at wellsites, and downhole tools, such as drilling tools, are deployed into the ground to reach subsurface reservoirs. Once the downhole tools form a wellbore (or borehole) to reach a desired reservoir, casings may be cemented into place within the wellbore, and the wellbore completed to initiate production of fluids from the reservoir. Tubulars (or tubular strings) may be provided for passing subsurface fluids to the surface.
A wellhead may be provided about a top of the wellbore for supporting casings and/or tubulars in the wellbore. A wellhead connector may be provided for connecting the wellhead to surface components, such as a blowout preventer (BOP) and/or a Christmas tree. In some wells, a tubular wellhead is located on the sea floor. During drilling operations, a riser extends from a vessel at the surface down to the wellhead. A wellhead connector connects the lower end of the riser to the wellhead. A wellhead connector may also be used to connect a subsea production tree to the wellhead.
Connectors may be used in subsea applications. Subsea connectors are used to join subsea devices in a subsea stack. If gas from the seabed migrates into a subsea connector, under the right conditions, the gas can form hydrates, which are solids of hydrocarbon gases and water, inside the connector. The hydrates may build up in the connector to an extent that they interfere with operation of the latching mechanism of the connector. To avoid or control hydrate buildup in the connector, a hydrate seal may be used to prevent or control migration of gas into the connector. Some examples of connectors are provided in U.S. Pat./Application Nos. 4,557,508; 8,016,042; 7,614,453; 4,902,044; 2010/0006298; 4,606,555; 4,606,555 and 5,332,043.